


Project Hydra

by PlasmaWP



Series: Project Hydra [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon-Typical Violence, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Jake Griffin Lives, OP Clarke Griffin, Overpowered Clarke Griffin, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmaWP/pseuds/PlasmaWP
Summary: Where Clarke is sent to Earth but just before the launch she gets injected with a black liquid called 'Project Hydra' from the old world. What will Clarke do when she suddenly wakes up and has powers she has no idea how to control. What happens when she discovers that they might not be the only one with these supernatural powers.OrClexa superpower AU
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Project Hydra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888231
Comments: 47
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm ever writing a fanfic(or large story in general) so don't be too harsh in the comments. :)

“What do you mean there’s people on the ground its not going to be survivable for another 100 years and no one could have survived the bombs!” the chancellor shouts in disbelief.

“We’re not sure how sir but we repaired one of the satellites orbiting earth and have photos of their settlements,” Jake says buzzing with excitement, “this could mean that the radiation isn’t as bad as we originally thought it is. We might even be able to go down within the next year!”

The chancellor looks thoughtful for a few seconds before responding, “We don’t even have solid evidence that there are people down there I’m going to need more evidence than a few photos Jake.”

“But look at the evidence, there is obvious movement on the surface and there are large areas of heat from the thermal cameras showing that it is most likely villages or towns.” Jake replies.

Thelonious is started to get annoyed and suddenly just snaps, “That could just be large groups of animals together you don’t have any evidence that it is humans and not just a large pack of monkeys!”

Jake tries to interrupt. “But a grou-.” Thelonious raises his hand to stop him. “I’ve heard enough I already told you I only have a few minutes before I need to go attend a meeting with the Council. Come back to me when you have more evidence.”

As Thelonious turns to leave his hand stops on the aluminium door handle. “I can trust that you will tell no one of this not even you own family or anyone on the council.” Jake hesitates for a second before giving a slight nod and replying. “Of course.” Thelonious gives him a weary look before exiting the Jakes office.

~-~-~

Clarke stomps into the kitchen with smoke billowing from her ears she can’t believe Mr Pike could be so insensitive, why would he rather destroy a whole civilisation without trying to make peace with him first.Clarke jumps when her dad says teasingly. “What did Mr Pike do today Clarkey”.

Clarke glares at her dad for a few second. “I thought I already told you not to call me that.” She says collapsing onto the couch and fake pouting. “I don’t think I can remember that conversation.” Jake says grinning.

“So you can be the head engineer on the Ark but can’t even remember a conversation with your own daughter.” Clarke replies faking to be hurt. “Are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to guess?” Jake asks.

“Fine.” Clarke whines before scooting over on the couch and makes space for her dad to sit. Jake walks over and plops down on the couch before facing his daughter.

“So one of the boys in class today, Jasper I think his name is, asked Mr Pike what would we do if we went to Earth but there were already people there.” Jake pales when she says that and Clarke looks at him questioningly. “It was a dumb question I know because it would be impossible for anyone to survive such high radiation levels. But anyway, he replies to the question by saying that we should just kill them all because they would probably be inferior to us. Like what the hell is wrong with him!” Clarke seethes. “So I asked him would he first try to make peace with him and he said no. I asked him what would make them different to us. He called them savages. Savages! Well after that I may have said some not so kind things to him so I was sent outside but luckily this girl called Raven, she wants to become a zero-G mechanic, stood up for me.” Clarke finishes.

Jake looks at her with pride in his eyes. “That was the right thing to do.” He looks thoughtful for a second. “Sometimes its not always right to listen to authority.” He mumbles almost to himself. Her dad then looks down at his hands in his lap clearly deep in thought. Clarke notices that something is wrong. “Everything ok dad?” she asks.  
Jake suddenly looks up and gives her a bright smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Everything is one hundred percent ok.” He says but Clarke can tell he is lying.“Ok well if there is anything you ever want to tell me you can.” She tells him with a smile.  
“I know I always can sweetie.” He replies before standing up from the couch and leaning down to put a kiss to her forehead. “I just remembered that I need to check some things back at work we just got an old-world satellite back up and running so I need to check some calculations.”  
“Anything interesting on them?” Clarke asks. “No nothing of note just same old same old.” Jake says, before turning to grab his bag from the kitchen table. “Your mother should be home in a hour or two she had some council meeting to finish up. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.” He says jokingly. “Bye love you Clarkey.”

Clarke grabs a pillow and throws it at Jakes head while he is in the doorway. “What did I tell you about calling me Clarkey!” she shouts after him. “Oops forgot!” He shouts over his shoulder with a smug grin on his face. Clarke just rolls her eyes and slams the door shut behind her.

~-~-~

Clarke groans as Wells moves his castle so she is in check. “Check mate!” Wells exclaims in joy. “Nope.” Clarke replies popping the ‘p’ moving her pawn to protect her king.

“Can you just let me beat you for once.” He begs but Clarke just moves her Queen so that Wells is in check mate. “Not today.” She smiles as Wells passes her over some coloured pencils. “My prize.” She smiles down at the 5 pencils in her hand.  
“Hey did your dad mention anything about an old-world satellite?” Wells asks with a curious expression on his face. “Yeah, he did actually say that he had just recently gotten it up and running, but he said everything is normal. But it did look like he was lying. Did your dad say something about it?” Clarke replies also now interested.

Wells leans closer and speaks in a whisper. “I overheard him and one of the Council people talking about a satellite and towns and villages. I couldn’t hear the whole conversation because I was in the other room. But one topic which came up a lot was ‘Project Hydra’.”

“I’ve never heard of that before. Something very strange is going on, my dad was acting weirdly today but I wasn’t sure why. I think I’m going to go see him at the office and see what I can find out.” Clarke whispers back to him. Her head was spinning what did they find on that satellite. And what the hell is Project Hydra.

Wells gives her a small nod before he stands up from the table. She follows after him but slides the pencils into her jeans pocket for safe keeping.

~-~-~

As Clarke walks into engineering she is immediately hit with the smell of oil and gasoline. She walks through the winding metal corridors of The Ark until she reaches her dad’s office, but she stops just outside and peeks in through the crack in the door because she can hear her dad speaking on the inside. She can see her father busy making a recording onto a device. She listens into the conversation.

“-for as long as we have been on The Ark, we always thought we would have to wait 200 years before returning to Earth. We also thought that we were the last of humanity but we were wrong. Recently we got an old-world satellite back up and running and found proof that there could be a civilisation on the ground. And after further looking at the data on the satellite I found that the radiation levels are a lot lower than we originally thought and our blood has become more resistant to radiation because of solar radiation. Because of this new news some of us might panic but I ask everyone that if we all work together, we can get through this.” Jake finishes and presses the button to stop recording. Clarke’s head is spinning there is so much new information. There are people on the ground. Grounders! She looks up as she hears her dad hiss at her to get inside. She quickly scurries inside and her dad closes the door.

“How much did you hear?” He asks her in a hushed tone. “Enough.” Clarke replies sternly. Crossing her arms over her chest.  
“Ok Clarke listen to me I’ve asked your mother to convince the Council about it but if they know that you know about it you will get floated. Go back home now.” Jake says in a strict voice one he only uses when extremely serious.

“Not without yo-“ Clarke starts but suddenly they door comes crashing down. “Jake Griffin according to the Exodus Charter you are under arrest for treason!” A guard says in a commanding voice as other guards filter into the small office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support and comments on the first chapter. Hope you like this chapter just as much. You guys are the best. :))

Clarke can feel time almost freeze for a few seconds. This can’t be happening. Not to her dad they can’t float her dad. This thought is what snaps her back to the present. She starts to struggle against the arms holding her but it is no use she is too weak. “Don’t fight them Clarke whatever is going to happen will happen.” Jake tells her with a wince when one of the guards puts handcuffs roughly onto his wrists.

“I won’t let them float you, I will show the people the video I’ll tell everyone what’s happening!” Clarke says before escaping from the guard who was holding her and running and giving her dad a hug.

“No, Cla-“ Jake starts but stops when the chancellor walks into the room and realises that it’s too late, he heard that Clarke knows. “Jake under normal circumstances you would be floated but Sinclair has come to me with an issue. He figured out that the Ark has an issue with the oxygen filtration system. Sinclair predicts we only have around a year of oxygen before we reach critical condition.” The chancellor says with cold eyes.

Clarke can feel her mouth hang open. Now not only does she know one of the Ark’s secrets she knows two. She suddenly feels fear set in. The council will never let her talk to anyone, not with what she knows. That can only mean two things she would either be floated immediately even though she is not 18 or would be sent into solitary until she turned 18. Both options make her shudder, there is no way out of this now. The only good news is that at least her father wouldn’t be floated. She looks over to her father who is currently having a whispered argument with Thelonious. She can only assume it is about what to do with her.

The chancellor clears his throat pulling Clarke from her spiraling thoughts. “Clarke as I am sure you have realised by now that we can’t just let you go, you know to much. And we can’t float you either. So that leaves us with putting you into solitary until further notice. You will be escorted immediately to your cell you are not allowed to speak to anyone on your trip there.”

Jake looks over to her with a sad expression in his eyes before walking over and giving her a bone crushing hug. “I’m so sorry Clarke,” Jake says in between sniffles. “This is all my fault you would have never been in this situation if it weren’t for me.”

“I don’t blame you at all dad this wasn’t your fault. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” She says before giving him a sad smile. “I love you dad. And while I’m in there you can sort out the issue with the oxygen system and then we will be out of this mess.” She knows that that would be extremely unlikely but she just wanted to give her dad some hope.

“I love you too Clarke. I’ll try solve the issue as soon as possible and then we can see about getting you out of the Sky Box.” Jake says sadly.

“Sorry to interrupt but we must be going now.” Thelonious says to Jake who grudgingly releases Clarke from the hug. “Tell mom that I’m fine and she shouldn’t worry about me.” She says over her shoulder as she gets escorted out of the office.

~-~-~

When Clarke first steps into her new home for the fore see able future, she first notices the large circular window looking down at Earth. Next, she notices the small cot in the far left corner and a sink in the right corner. As she takes a seat on the bed a guard tells her. “Dinner will be served in an hour and will be passed through the whole.” He says pointing to a small sliding door built into the door. “Anything else you need just ask the guard that serves you food”. He finishes before exiting the cell and locking the door behind him.

As she lay down looking at Earth through the window. She doesn’t think she will be in solitary for too long her dad will easily fix the oxygen problem and then she will be out of this cell. How hard can a few weeks in solitary be?

6 Months Later

If Clarke thinks back to when she first came into the cell, she was thinking how hard could a few weeks in solitary be. Oh how foolish she was. She would much rather have been floated than to be stuck with her own thoughts for as long as she can remember. She stopped counting days after the 4th week.

The door of her cell had only been opened a few times and that was for cleaning the cell of all her charcoal drawings of the Earth. The only reason she hadn’t gone insane yet was because of two things, Earth and drawing. Her dad had managed to send her a few sticks of charcoal every week or two and when she wasn’t drawing, she was watching the Earth. She imagined what it would be like for the people living on the ground, she had so many questions for them, like do they speak English, do they have technology or was it all lost in the bombs. And other times she would think what it would be like to feel the grass under her feet or breathe in the fresh air.

So it was a massive surprise to her when the door to her sells slams open and a guard walks in saying. “Prisoner 3-1-9 face the wall.” She jumps out of her bed in shock and quickly listens to their instructions. They put an armband on her wrist and she looks at the guards in confusion. “I can’t be floated I haven’t turned 18 yet. Let me go!” She says trying to break free. There must have been a misunderstanding she hadn’t turned 18 yet. Or had she? She doesn’t know anymore but she is not going to go down without a fight.

She finally manages to escape their grasp and runs straight through the door. But another guard was standing outside and grabs her. This is when she notices that there are 6 guards all standing outside her cell. It would be impossible to fight herself out of this situation. She gulps audibly, there shouldn’t be this many guards for a simple escort mission. Something was going on. All the other cells were dark and the main lights were all dimmed everyone else in the Sky Box must be asleep. The guard holding her starts dragging her towards the exit of the Sky Box, but instead of turning left towards the floating airlock they turn right towards the medical bay.

The sound of Clarkes boots echoes along the metal hallways. This was the first time she had seen the outside of her cell in months. It felt like she was seeing everything for the first time again. The guard stops in front of medical and opens the door and motions for her to go inside.

When she first steps through she has to cover her eyes with her arm. Medical bay was much brighter than the dimmed lights of the Ark. As her eyes slowly adjust to the harsh lights of Medical the first thing she notices are a large group of people looking at her. She scans their faces and notes that they are all members of the council as well as a few people from Engineering and Medical that she doesn’t recognise. When her eyes land on her mothers face she scowls. One of the many things she thought about while in solitary was who had told the council that her father was going to send the message to the ark. At first she blamed Wells but then remembered that he had no idea that her dad was going to make the message. So that only left one person. Her mother.

And she is even more sure when her mother looks at her with a guilty expression on her face. The next person she notices is Jake. He gives her a sad smile. Clarke was so happy to see him she had missed him the most while she was in her cell. “Hello Clarke” Thelonious says to her in a neutral tone. “We have called you here today to explain something to you. The Ark is dying and we can’t save it. We only have two options, we can either send people to Earth to see if we can survive and try and make peace with the current inhabitants of Earth or we will have to kill half the Ark’s population.” The Chancellor pauses and lets this information sink in before continuing.

“Clarke only the Chancellor knows the reason the bombs were dropped 100 years ago. It is kept a secret to keep everyone on the Ark safe. It all started when the leading scientist, Becca, had a huge breakthrough in nanotechnology and genetic engineering. She found a way to make them work together to create what she called, Project Hydra, the solution when digested would alter your genetic structure to give you abilities according to your genetic code. Some were given super reflexes or hearing, others super sight and increased brain activity making them smarter. Some rare cases had super strength, healing and speed. And the rarest was elemental control. People could get between 1 and 4 abilities. Countries offered billions of dollars for the formula but Becca didn’t sell it until the USA seized control of her laboratory, she fled into space where she had constructed her own space station called Polaris. Immediately other countries threatened the USA because they were scared that they could create super soldiers. The USA was backed into a corner so one scientist suggested that they give Project Hydra to the whole population. They agreed because it was their last option unless they wanted to be attacked. They put Project Hydra into the water supply of the country infecting everyone with it within four days.”

“The other countries were furious but too scarred to attack because they would be wiped out by the super soldiers. Tensions between the countries grew and grew until China launched their missiles ending the old world. But before the world was destroyed there were some reports of a small number of people who showed sign of power way beyond any body else’s. Their blood was as black as night giving them the name ‘Night Bloods’. No one knew how many abilities a Night Blood could have. They had all the powers a normal person could but better but some could read and control people’s minds. There was one Night Blood for every 200,00 people with Project Hydra.” The Chancellor finishes.

Clarkes mouth had been hanging open since the first time Thelonious mention super abilities. She had so many questions right now she didn’t even know where to begin. After she opens and closes her mouth a few times words finally come out. “W-why don’t we have these abilities?”

“Well when the Ark was first created everyone did but after a while it got too out of hand and the Chancellor at the time decided to use nanobots to remove the effects of the abilities. Then the memories of the people were wiped by a Night Blood. Since then only the chancellor is told the story of what happened.” Thelonious responds.

“Why are you telling me this and not everyone?” Clarke asks confused. “Because after testing you DNA we have found out that if we remove the nanobots blocking your abilities from your system, you could be the first Night Blood on the Ark in 100 years.” Jake answers Clarke before she freezes and stares at everyone in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick question would you rather have long chapters less frequently or shorter chapters more often? Still open to suggestions on who gets what powers and plot.
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cant't believe the support on the first two chapters, already 50 kudos that's amazing! Enjoy:))

Clarke was struggling to breathe, she knew she was starting to have a panic attack. Her head was spinning with all the new information she had. Did they want to turn her into a Night Blood and if so for what reason. Maybe they wanted to do tests on her and she would become a lab rat. She is pulled from her thoughts when two strong hands grip her shoulder she looks up and sees her dad face. Her breathing starts to slow down. “Clarke everything is going to be fine.” Jake says in a reassuring voice.

“What are they going to do to me?” Clarke asks in a shaky voice. “Oh no Clarke they aren’t going to do anything bad to you. The reason we found out you were a Night Blood is because we tested everyone in the Sky Box’s DNA because we are going to remove everyone in the Sky Box’s blocking nanobots. We wanted to see who would get what abilities. That’s when we saw that you would become a Night Blood.” Jake explains. Now Clarke had even more questions why remove the nanobots now and why only the kids in the Sky Box.

“Why just the kids in the Sky Box, why not everyone?” Clarke asks. This time Thelonious responds. “Clarke we are sending 100 of you to the ground.” She was being sent to the ground! “The dropship is being prepared to launch as we speak and will be launched in 5 hours. We need to launch today or else we might not have enough oxygen to last us even a month.”

“Why are you not telling everyone being sent down about this then?” Clarke asks confused. “Because we want you to lead them Clarke. You will have abilities more powerful than any of the 100 and all of them have committed severe crimes so we need someone to guide them.”

“B-but I don’t even know how to lead!” Clarke shouts. “Clarke you were always a leader ever since you were a child. You will be able to do it. But it will only be until we see if the ground is survivable then everyone on the ark will come down.” Jake tells her. Her dad saying this helped calm her down a bit.

“Clarke once you land you are to make contact with the Ark immediately. After you are to try and establish contact with the Grounders. You are to try and see if it possible to make peace with them, if not then stay inside the dropship and stay alive until we come down.” Thelonious tells her. How is she meant to do all this by herself she doesn’t even know if the Grounders will speak English. She looks to her father for some support he gives her a sad smile before it turns into a frown when he looks behind her. She starts to turn around to see what her dad was looing at but feels a needle prick her neck. Her hand shoots to her neck and feels a syringe. Then her vision starts to blur before she falls unconscious.

~-~-~

The first thing Clarke notice when she starts to wake up is the cold bed she is lying on. She tries to lift her arm to her neck where she was injected with the knockout stick, but her hand is being held down by something. She opens her eyes and sees that she has restraints on her arms. She tries to pull against them but they are too strong. She looks to her left and what she sees makes her gasp there are another 5 kids unconscious on beds next to her. She looks around the room she is in. She knows that this room is in medical. She counts 20 kids in the room with her, she recognises Jasper, Monty and Harper. They were all kids from the Sky Box.

The door to the room opens and a few guards holding shock batons enter the room. Her mother walks in after the guards. She seems shocked to see Clarke awake. “When did you wake up?” Her mother asks her but she doesn’t respond just stares angrily back at her mother.

“I don’t have time to explain why I did what I did right now Clarke but when you reach the ground I will explain everything to you.” Abby tells her before giving her a sad smile. She pulls out a syringe filled with a black substance inside of it. On the side of the syringe is the words Project Hydra. Her mother starts to move the syringe towards her arm but Clarke tries to move away but can’t because of the restraints on her wrists. As the syringe pierces her skin her mother starts to explain. “You will experience some pain for a few second but then will pass out. When you wake up you will be in the dropship. We are not to sure how Night Bloods are affected during the transition, but some of your abilities might only activate after a few days. Your instincts will tell you to look after everyone. Your father wanted to say goodbye but wasn’t permitted he says that he loves you. I love you too.” That was the last thing Clarke heard before her whole body erupted into searing pain. Then her whole world went dark.

~-~-~  
Octavia’s POV  
~-~-~

Octavia had been sleeping peacefully before she was suddenly awoken by a loud banging on the door. “Prisoner 3-0-7 wake up and face the wall.” Octavia stumbles out of her small bed and faces the wall. A guard enters her cell and pulls her arms behind her back and puts an armband on her wrist.

As the guard leads her outside, she see’s everyone else in the Sky Box being led out of their cell. She looks around and can see the same confused expression mirrored on everyone’s faces. She hears people whispering to each other asking if they knew what was going on. They all get led into the medical wing. Octavia gets split into a room where she can see a blonde lying unconscious on a bed. She had never seen the girl before. But then again she had spent the majority of her life under the floor so she hadn’t met most people on the ark.

The guards led the 20 or so kids each to their own bed before injecting them with a knockout syringe. Octavia was one of the last to be injected she had no idea what was going on were they going to kill them all. When the guard with the syringe reached her she tried to fight but was too weak. She felt the syringe pierce the skin on her shoulder then her vision swam before she fell back on the bed. The last thing she felt was her wrists being strapped roughly to the bed.

~-~-~

When Octavia woke up, she was still lying in the bed and when she looked around, she could see some of the other kids already awake trying to break free from their bindings. She only recognised a few kids in the room. The blonde was still unconscious but there was a strange black substance dripping from her wrists. It almost looked like blood…

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the room opened and a small group of guards entered the room followed by what looked like a doctor who was carrying a metal case. “Hello everyone I am Dr. Griffin. We are going to come to each of you and give an injection to stop a virus from spreading around Prison Station.” The doctor finishes before putting the case down on a table and opening it Octavia see’s Dr. Griffin pull out a syringe with a black solution in it. She approaches the first bed and injects the boy who falls unconscious a few seconds later.

The doctor skips the blonde which she found strange but ignored it because it was almost her turn. As the doctors injects it, she feels a small pain where she got injected before her vision became blurry and she fell unconscious.

~-~-~

When she woke again she was being carried. She was too weak to lift her head but she could see that they were busy walking up something. But she fell unconscious soon after when she woke the second time, she was busy being tied into what felt like a seat. She could barely lift her head but she still saw other guards tightening the straps on the unconscious kid’s seats.

She was extremely confused, why were they being moved into seats wasn’t this just meant to be a vaccination. Her mind was swimming with questions when one of the guards put the blonde from earlier into the seat right in front of her. She had regained almost full conscientious by now and she could see most of the other kids had.

The last of the kids were put into their seats and all the guards left. There was dead silence for a few seconds before everyone started talking at one. “Does anyone know what’s going on?!” One of the kids shouted. But no one responded, everyone was just as confused and scared. When out of nowhere a loud countdown started.

“Initiating launch sequence in 10  
9…  
8…  
7…  
6…  
5…  
4…  
3…  
2…  
1…  
0 Dropship Launched.”

There was a loud noise as the dropship separated from the Ark. Why had they just launched and where were they going. All that Octavia knew was that they had just left the Ark. She wasn’t sure whether to be happy or scared. She had always wanted to leave the Ark, but where were they going unless they were going to Eart-

Her thoughts were interrupted when screens lit up with the Chancellors face on it. “Children of the Ark. We have gotten new information saying that the ground could be survivable and we needed people to go down to test whether it is or not. We are sending you because your crimes have made you expendable. Clarke Griff-“ The message never finished because one of the boys smashed the TV. Teenagers could be so idiotic sometimes Octavia thought to herself.

Two of the boys had managed to get free from there bindings and were floating around. “You need to get back into your seat before we hit the atmosphere. You’ll get killed.” A boy with dark skin says. “Look you dad floated me after all.” One of the boys said. That’s where she remembered him from he was the chancellors son.

A few seconds later there is a loud crash and the two boys crash into the ground immediately dead. There is screaming all around her. Shouldn’t they have slowed down by now, they were going to fast. At the last second there is a loud noise as the boosters activate slowing their fall. There is a thud as the dropship makes contact with the ground.

“Listen. No machine hum.” A boy says she thinks his name is Monty. Everyone’s seat buckles undo and people race to the exit of the dropship. She stands up but then notices that the blonde is still unconscious which is strange because everyone was already awake. Wells was busy trying to wake her unsuccessfully. “What’s wrong?” Octavia asks curiously.

“Clarke isn’t waking up.” Wells responds with worry in his voice. So this was the girl that the Chancellor was going to say something about on the video. She reaches down to feel for a pulse but feels nothing. “Umm she doesn’t have a pulse. I’m so sorry. She must have hit her head during the landing.” She tells him. She feels really sorry she could see that they were close. He starts to shake Clarke still trying to wake her up. “She can’t be gone I came down here for her. She can’t be dead.” He says as tears start to form in his eyes.

She goes down on one knee to comfort him but suddenly they are both flung backwards and hit the wall of the dropship. They both look at each other in confusion before looking back at Clarke who is sitting wide eyed panting. She swears she see’s lightning crackle in her eyes.

“Clarke you are alright!” Wells exclaims before running towards Clarke to give her a hug but the second he touches her lighting shoots toward his hand and he falls unconscious to the ground. Clarke stares down in horror at what she had just done. Octavia just stares open mouthed at Clarke. Clarke had just come back from the dead, flung them several metres and shocked someone by touching them. Clarke quickly reaches down to check for a pulse but hesitates. Octavia guesses she’s scared she will shock him again. She puts her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. She’s surprised when she doesn’t get shocked. Clarke takes this as proof that she won’t do it again. She checks Wells for a pulse and is glad when she feels a slow but steady pulse.

“Can you explain to me what the hell just happened?” Octavia asks in a scared voice, that defiantly wasn’t normal. “We need to gather everyone I need to tell you all at once. Where is everyone else?” Clarke asks in a commanding tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions about what powers some people should have please comment. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for the long wait. I recently just moved countries so i'm still busy adjusting to everything new. Will try to keep chapters coming out much more frequently.Thanks for all the support and hope you enjoy it. :)

Clarke stands up from beside her best friend she had nearly killed. She can’t believe what she had done, he could have died. She walks towards Octavia who is busy checking the pulses of the two boys who had gotten out of their seats. “Anything?” Clarke asks hopefully, but she knows that no one could have survived a fall like that unless… 

The boy that Octavia is busy checking suddenly groans and starts to stand up. Octavia jumps up and scrambles away from the boy who she was sure was dead. “My head hurts like hell.” The boy mumbles. “He must have increased healing.” Clarke says to herself. “Excuse me what!? Increased healing! What is going on?” Octavia exclaims.

“Like I said I’m only going to tell the story once we need to gather everyone that is outside.” Clarke says before striding towards the ladder to the exit. “What about these two?” Octavia asks pointing to Wells and the boy who had super healing. “They can come out when they are ready, we have much more serious matters on our hands right now.”

Clarke descends the ladder and jumps down from the last rung but when she lands she dents the metal floor of the dropship. She defiantly needs to get used to her new abilities. Octavia climbs down after her and when she see’s the dent in the floor her eyes widen before saying. “You have a lot of explaining to do Princess.” Clarke just rolls her eyes before walking out the dropship. Her whole body still aches from the injection. She was passed out longer than the other kids. Probably something to do with her being a Night Blood.

As she steps down from the dropship ramp and feels the soft ground under her feet she smiles. She takes a deep breath of the fresh air, it was a million times better than she could have imagined. She turns in a small circle taking in the Earth she can see Octavia next to her doing the same. Her trance is broken when she hears one of the 100 screaming. He comes running into the clearing screaming. “Spider! Spider! There is a spider on me!” Clarke chuckles to herself before going to a small group of the 100 asking them to meet in 10 minutes by the ramp to the dropship.

When she approaches the next group one of the boys walks towards her. “What does the Princess want?” The boy asks. “I want to talk to everyone by the ramp of the dropship in 10 minutes.” Clarke replies in a commanding tone. “And who made you the leader?” He says giving Clarke a shove but Clarke doesn’t move at all. “I said go to the dropship in ten minutes.” Clarke says before turning and walking off.

“Are you taking orders from her know Murphy?” One of the other boys in the group says. This makes him upset. “If you think you are the leader here than fight me and lets see who is boss!” Murphy shouts after Clarke. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” Clarke says honestly because she still doesn’t know how to control her abilities and could seriously injure him.

But this only makes Murphy angrier. He charges after her and throws a punch at her head. Clarke didn’t see the punch coming but her body ducked by itself. Well that was new. Murphy gives her a confused look but tries to punch her again. This time her body blocks his hit and jabs him in the nose. Murphy falls to the ground clutching his nose. During this time a small group of people had formed around where the fight was happening. She had to take control of the situation. “Anyone else want to question my leadership?! Good I didn’t think so.” Clarke says challengingly.

“I have information from the Ark which I need to tell you all. Gather everyone and meet at the front of the dropship.” She commands. Everyone starts to make their way towards the dropship. Octavia walks towards her mouth wide open. “Where did you learn to manage to fight like that?” She asks while looking at Clarke with awe. “To be completely honest I’m not entirely sure.” Clarke answers and Octavia looks at her confused. “It’s part of the whole other explanation. Once I tell you everything will make a lot more sense.” Clarke states simply. Before turning and walking in the direction of the dropship. She can hear Octavia following behind her like a lost puppy.

She years someone call out Octavia and turns to see a older boy running towards them. When Octavia notices who it is she runs towards him and gives him a bone crushing hug. When my they break out the hug Octavia explains. “He is my older brother.” Clarke stares at her in confusion but then everything clicks. “You are the girl they hid under the floor right?” Octavia winces. “Yeah. But wait Bell how did you get down here?” Octavia raises an eyebrow at him.

“I did something to get sent down here so I could protect you.” Bellamy explains. “What did you do Bellamy?” Octavia asks. “I’ll explain later when less people are around, we have better things to do.”

~-~-~

Clarke steps up onto the dropship ramp. Everyone’s eyes are on her, they want answers to everything that is going on. “I have called you all here to explain some things to you. Before we were sent down the Council told me some things about the old world and why we were sent down here…”

30 Minutes later

Everyone was staring at her with open mouths. She had told them everything, well almost everything. She had left out the part about Night Bloods and the fact that she was one. She didn’t want them to fear her. She had explained to them that they should all start showing signs of abilities within the next day.

She jumped the short distance off the ramp. Octavia was there waiting for her. “That sure as hell makes a lot more sense now Princess. But why do you already have your abilities?” Octavia asks her. Clarke thinks for a second before deciding that she could trust Octavia. “I’ll tell you inside the dropship.” Clarke whispers before Octavia follows excitedly.

Once they are inside Clarke begins explaining to her what a Night Blood is. After she explains she tells Octavia that she is the first one in the Ark in 100 years. Octavia starts to freak out. “No ways so you can shoot fire and stuff from you hands.” Octavia asks excitedly. “Erm well I’m not too sure I haven’t even tested what powers I have yet. But when I was in that fight it was like my body was doing it for me. I wasn’t in control.” Clarke responds nervously. 

“Ok well later on tonight we are going to go out into the forest and figure out what powers you have This is so cool.” Octavia says buzzing with excitement. “Well we can’t really because of the Grounders they could already be watching us.” Clarke says but Octavia still continues. “Well if any of them show up you can kick the ass like you did to Murphy.”  
Octavia says trying to convince Clarke. “Urgh fine but only this once and if there are any signs of Grounders we are coming straight back.” Clarke reasons. “But in the meantime, we have to fortify our position in case the Grounders aren’t friendly. Can you ask Monty to go and establish contact with the Ark, there is a radio on the top floor.” Clarke asks Octavia as they both make their way towards the exit.

~-~-~  
Raven’s POV  
~-~-~

Raven knew that something was going on. She had gone earlier today to go and see Finn but the guards had said there was a virus outbreak in the Sky Box. The strange part was when the ex-Chancellor, Diana Sydney, had pulled her to the side and told her to follow her. 

So that was how Raven found herself in the, rather large, dorm of the old chancellor. “What if I told you that there is no one in the Sky Box.” Diana tells her just above a whisper. Raven lifts her eyebrow and gives her a confused expression. “The ark is running out of air.”

“They can fix it right?” Raven asks worriedly. “Not this time. That is why this morning the council decided to launch a dropship filled with 100 kids from the Sky Box. Finn was with them.” Ravens head was spinning. The ark was dying, but that was impossible right they were meant to have supplies for 200 plus years. And they had sent Finn to the ground.

“Why are you telling me this?” Raven asks shakily. “We need your skills. Someone told me you got the highest mark in your mechanic class. And that you have been wanting to become a zero-gravity mechanic. We need you to create a explosive for us.” Diana tells her in a sinister tone. “And why would I help you?” Raven spits back. “Because we have a shuttle waiting to send you to Earth.” Diana finishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, all the support means so much. Keep the suggestions coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK first things first I am so so so so sorry. After the last chapter I went on a holiday for a week and when I returned I had school. Then I couldn't find time anywhere to write and  
> lost inspiration. But now I've decided to upload around 2-3 times a week with a bit shorter chapters. I am not going to abandon this fic at all so don't worry. But anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Its a bit shorter but might release another one tomorrow. Italics=Trigedasleng.

Octavia’s POV  
~-~-~

Octavia was upset. Most people had already shown signs of powers some people even had two! Yet she hadn’t shown any signs of any sort of abilities. Maybe there was something wrong with her. She looks up and sees Clarke approaching. She immediately jumps off her feat and jogs towards Clarke. She had never had a good friend before but she really likes Clarke and regards her as a friend.

“You ready to go Clarke?” Octavia asks. “Yeah sorry there was an argument between two kids. That’s the third fight I had to break up today.” Clarke says in a strained voice. “Well you are doing really well Clarke. Everyone is listening to you and we don’t have chaos. That’s all because of you.” Octavia tries to cheer Clarke up. She can see that she has a lot of pressure on her.

“Thanks that really means a lot O.” Clarke gives her a smile before turning and heading in the direction of the gate. She turns around at looks at her expectantly. “You coming or not Octavia?”

“Oh yeah sorry just blanked out for a second.” Octavia says before jogging to catch up with Clarke. “Let’s see what super awesome abilities you have Princess” She says teasingly. Clarke groans. “Oh, by the way do you have any idea what powers you have?” Clarke asks. “Umm I think something might be wrong with me because I haven’t shown any signs that I have powers.” Octavia replies in a soft voice.

She can feel Clarke put her hands on her shoulders. “Of course you will have powers O. For some people it can take days my mother said. It might just take some time.” Clarke reassures her. “Now lets hurry up before it gets too dark.”

~-~-~  
Clarke’s POV  
~-~-~

Her and Octavia had been walking for 5 minutes before they found a small clearing. “This should do.” Octavia says before walking into the middle of the clearing. Clarke was extremely excited she wanted to see what other powers she had. She had barely used her powers at all today. She follows after Octavia into the centre. “So what should I do…” But Clarke stops mid-sentence when Octavia throws a punch towards her face and her body dodges to the side by itself. 

“What was that for!?” Clarke shouts at Octavia. “Oh that is so cool.” Octavia ignores her question and throws another punch but this time at her abdomen. Clarke was expecting her body to block the attack for her but is supposed when she feels pain in her stomach. Clarke double over in pain and Octavia quickly makes her way to her. “Oh my god I am so sorry Clarke I thought you would dodge it.” Octavia rushes out all at once. 

Clarke starts to feel the pain recede and stands up. “Wait Octavia punch again. But not at me this time please.” Clarke laughs. Clarke watches in amazement as Octavia punches the air in front of her at a speed that is non-human. “Wait Clarke did you see that?!” Octavia exclaims and punches again and once again her punch was lighting fast. “Looks like you have powers after all.” Clarke jokes. “This is so cool. That must have been how I could punch you.” Octavia says bouncing up and down with excitement.

“So my fighting skills don’t work against powers.” Clarke mutters to herself. That would make certain situations a lot harder. Clarke glances over to Octavia who was busy throwing punches in all directions. Octavia had the biggest smile on her face and she looked like she was made for this she thought. “This is the best day EVER!” Octavia exclaimed as she lay on the grass looking at the sky.

Clarke walked over and laid down next to Octavia watching the clouds go by. “I got super powers and we left the Ark. Can this day get any better?” Octavia said from next to her. “Well it would be better if we don’t encounter any grounders on our first day.” Clarke replied. “Do you think they are dangerous?” She asks questioningly.

“I think if a group of strangers randomly fell from the sky and took some of our land I would be upset and might even attack them. But hopefully they can at least communicate with us. They might not even want peace.” Clarke answered. “Wait will they Grounders have powers? Or will they be like we were on the Ark?”

“My mom said that they were given Project Hydra before the bombs dropped so they should hav-.” Clarke doesn’t get to finish her sentence because her body rolls out of the way of a spear that sticks into the ground where she was a second ago. She immediately looks in the direction that the spear came from but sees nothing. Only trees and bushes. 

Octavia finally registered what had happened and screamed before jumping up and scrambling out of the way. Clarke tries to focus harder on the tree line when suddenly her vision changes to a blue colour. She can now see that there is two yellow bodies in the trees. “Infrared vision.” She mutters to herself. She remembers reading in a book on the Ark that certain snakes had infrared vision meaning they could see anything giving off heat.

Clarke turns her head to Octavia while still watching the two grounders. “Octavia you need to run as fast as you can back to camp. I will hold them off until you get back.” Clarke tells her in her commanding tone. “But what about you?” Octavia asks worryingly. “Just go I’ll be fine.” Clarke says turning to look Octavia in her eyes. When she makes eye contact Octavia stares at her in shock and confusion. “C-clarke your eyes.”

“Octavia GO!” Clarke shouts before watching her speed off at inhuman speeds. Well I guess that’s another one of her abilities Clarke thinks to herself. She turns her attention back towards the trees but can’t find any heat signatures. She keeps looking around her when suddenly it feels as if time slows when the ground in front of her starts to lift up and form boulders the size of old-world cars. The ground beneath her starts to shake violently until the boulders are completely in the air.

Clarke freezes in fear. If those boulders were to hit her she would be dead almost instantly. The bushes moving behind the boulders catch her attention. She watches as two strangers emerge from the shrubs and start walking towards her. There was a man and a woman. Both were wearing tribal clothing and the woman had what looked to be war paint surrounding her eyes. She had high cheekbones and a very smug look on her face while holding her hand towards the levitating balls of stone.

The woman stopped walking behind the stones. _“Who are you?” _The woman asked in a language Clarke couldn’t understand a word of. Her worst fears had been confirmed, they didn’t speak English. She still had to try at least. She raised both arms in the air and said. “We don’t want to attack you. We just want to talk. No weapons we just want to talk.” Clarke pleaded.__

____

____

_“She speaks the language of the Maunon!” _The woman says with a sneer to her partner. Clarke guesses that this is not a good thing. So she tries again. “Please we just want peace!” This is the last thing she says before the woman gives a flick of her wrist and the boulders are launched at Clarke with an unbelievable speed. She knew that she wasn’t going to survive this. This was how she died. So she closed her eyes and accepted her fate.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so sorry for the long wait but I should hopefully be uploading tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Would really love some feedback. And if you want anything added or want to add something to the plot or change any relationships just comment. Planning on making it quite a long fanfic don't have a end goal just yet.Thanks for reading.


End file.
